Complacated(song fic)
by megan7
Summary: My first song fic. PLease R/R
1. Hermione's first crush

Disclaimer: Caroline Dawn Johnson wrote the song

Hermione was seated in the common room finishing up the essay about forgetfulness potions and how they work for Snape when Harry walked in the room.

_I'm so scared that the way that I feel  
Is written all over my face_

_ When you walk into the room  
I want to find a hiding place _

            "Hey, Have you done your essay for Snape? I hope six pages won't be too long."

            " Well no I haven't finished my essay. That's why I came down here. It's hard to do your homework while people are snoring. Did you know that?" 

            "Yeah?" She almost died when he did his cute little half-smile thing.

  _We used to laugh, we used to hug  
The way that old friends do  
But now a smile and a touch 'a your hand  
Just makes me come unglued  
  
_

            In her mind she thought "should I tell him or not?"

_It's such a contradiction  
Do I lie or tell the truth  
Is it fact or fiction  
Oh, the way I feel for you  
It's so complicated  
I'm so frustrated  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay  
Should I say it  
Should I tell you how I feel  
Oh, I want you to know  
But then again I don't  
It's so complicated (oh)  
  
_

"Hey I really think Harry likes you," Ron had just sat down to breakfast. 

"Really, what makes you think that?" Hermione said as she tried to conceal her grin.

"Well he's always talking about you, and he's looking at you all the time" Just when I think _I'm under control  
I think I finally got a grip  
Another friend tells me that  
My name is always on your lips  
They say I'm more than just a friend  
They say I must be blind  
  
_

Hermione had noticed that lately. It seemed like every chance Harry got he would sneak a glance at her. I wish he would just tell me the truth. Although what if would he said no, it would ruin our friendship. I am so confused.

Well, I admit that I've seen you watch me  
From the corner of your eye  
Oh, it's so confusing  
Yeah, I wish you'd just confess  
But think of what I'd be losing  
If your answer wasn't yes  
It's so complicated  
I'm so frustrated  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay  
Should I say it  
Should I tell you how I feel  
Oh, I want you to know  
But then again I don't  
It's so complicated (oh)  
  


This is the guy that I have always wished for. It would be better if we weren't best friends.

I hate it  
'Cause I've waited  
So long for someone like you  
Oh, what do I do  
Why should I say it  
Should I tell you how I feel  
Oh, I want you to know  
But then again I don't  
It's so complicated (complicated)  
So complicated (complicated)  
It's so complicated, oh

A/n: Well that's my first song fic. Please R/R. I hope to get at least 6. Please R/R my other fic, _The Diary of Lily_. (if you haven't already)


	2. Hermione's Confusion

Disclaimer:

I own nothing that is famillar.

"Oh my God, I can't belive it," Hermione thought, "he smiled at me and nothing happened."

It was time to get books for the new school year and Ron, Harry, and Hermione had decided to meet in Diagon Alley. It was the beginning of the seventh year and they couldn't wait to see who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts would be.

Every year it had been a differant person. In their first year it was Prof. Quirell, who turned out to have Voldemort inhabiting his body. In second year it was Prof. Lockheart, a famous author who wrote about his adventures battling differant beasts that were troubleing the area. He also turned out to be a fake who stole stories from other people and then did memory charms on them to keep it a secret. Towards the end of the year, however, he "unfortunitly" performed a memory charm on himself because the wand backfired. In third year it was Prof. Lupin, the best DADA prof. they had ever had in Hermione's opinion, who was exposed as a warewolf "accidently" by Prof. Snape. In fourth year, they had Prof. Moody who was a great professor but he was also an agent for Voldemort. In fifth year, the Ministry of Magic interfeared and Prof. Umbridge was the result. She didn't allow them to even use any magic, just the theories of how it works. She wound up in the hospital because the centures trampled her and she went crazy. In sixth year, they had Prof. West. She was great, however, she got pregnet at the end of the year and could not come back the next year. The baby's dady was Prof. Snape (or so Hermione heard). Now they couldn't wait to see who the new Prof. was going to be.

Harry and Ron were currently engaged in a conversation on who they though it would be. "Wouldn't it be great if was Fluer D'cuer?" dreamed Ron.

"Oh please, are you still dreaming about her?" to her own surprise, she was very defensive about the fact that Ron liked her. ROn turned bright red.

"I'm just saying that she could really broaden her horizens if she taught at a school."

"yeah sure, you want her to be our teacher for _her_ benfit. You know that teacher/student relationships aren't allowed, right?" said Harry.

"I KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh stop it, leave him alone Harry. If he wants to waste his time trying to win her affections, that's his problem."

"Why do I care so much who he likes?" Hermione thought. "Probably just worried because he's my friend and I don't want him to get hurt." she convinced herself.

They headed off to get their books. They also needed to get new robes and Harry wanted to get the newest broomstick, the _Firebolt 2000._ After they were all done, they all went back to Ron's house. They were going to stay there for a week until school started again and than they would all go to Kings' Cross.

Since they all had thier Apperation License, they apperated back to the Burrow.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley!" Harry greeted, as they arrived at the house.

"Hello, Harry dear. Hermione." Mrs. Weasley beemed at them.

'Hello, Mrs. Weasley. It's been a while since I last saw you." Hemione said.

Hermione went up to Ginny's room were she stayed while she was there. While Hermione dropped her stuff in Ginny's room, Harry and Ron went up to Ron's room. They all met in the dining room when they were done.

"So, what do you want to do?" Hermioine asked Ron and Harry.

"I don't know, what do you want to do." Ron asked.

"I asked you first."

"Oh come on guys. Let's go play Qudditch outside." Harry intervined.

"Oh come on, I suck at Qudditch." Hermione complained, "besides we don't have enough people."

"We can get Ginny to play, and Fred and George are home. And you're not that bad."

"Alright, I'll go get Ginny," Hermione agreed.

"We'll go get Fred and George." Harry said.

They met about five minutes later in the back yard. They had Fred, Ginny and Ron on one team and George, Hermione, and Harry on the other. Since they only had 3 people on each team, they didn't use the Bludgers or the snitch. George and Harry were the chasers and Hermione was the keeper. On the other team, Ginny and Fred were the chasers and Ron was the keeper.

The game went on. The score was 40 to 50 Ron's team when they stopped playing.

"Did you see that we won. Oh what now." Ron gloated.

"That's so juvenile," Herminone scoffed, "it's just a game."

"I'm just playing." Ron amended.

Suddenly Mrs. Weasley cut in, "Come on, dinner's ready."

They all went inside and ate dinner. The week went on and they continued the same schedule. They slept in, got up at about noon, then they went and played quidditch. They paused for lunch and then continued playing after lunch. Hermione really got a lot better. In fact by the time the week ended she had almost blocked as many goals as Ron. They finnished their homework (and they had a lot).

Way too suddenly, the week ended. They apperated over there and got on the train. They saw all their friends and they got a compartment with Neville and Ginny. They all compared summers. Neville didn't do much, but he did see his parents at the hospital. They have gotten Neville told them.

Hermione and Ron were sitting next to each other. The train jostled and and Ron's hand brushed her leg. Hermione tingled. He had hugged her and everything before so why did the slightest touch make her tingle now? And what about her crush on Harry?

"So Ginny did you tell Mum and Dad bye for us?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, did Dad seem a little wierd to you?" Ginny asked them.

"He acted a little like when we were in 4th year and he was keeping that we were having that Triwizard Tournament from us." Harry put in.

A/n Well that's all for this chapter. Sorry it took me so long but I just didn't want to write another chapter until now. Find out what Mr. Weasley is up to next chapter.


End file.
